forgotten_realmsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wanko Silverbloom
Wanko Silverbloom (Neverwinter, 1451 DR) was een menselijke fighter, edelman, avonturier, en lid van de Lord's Alliance, die betrokken was bij de herontdekking van Wave Echo Cave. Later werd hij door Dagult Neverember benoemd tot schout van Phandalin. Biografie Afkomst & jeugd Silverblooms ouders waren van adel, maar door de uitbarsting van Mount Hotenow in 1451 DR ging vrijwel al hun eigendom verloren. Silverbloom groeide op in een simpel rijtjeshuis net buiten Neverwinter en zijn adelijke titel bleek in de praktijk waardeloos. Lost Mine of Phandelver In Hammer van 1489 DR werd Silverbloom ingehuurd door Gundren Rockseeker om een aantal benodigdheden per wagen van Neverwinter naar Phandalin te verplaatsen. Hij deed dit samen met Erevan Galanodel, Gerrit Greenbottle en Brottor Dankil. Rockseeker en zijn compagnon Sildar Hallwinter gingen voor hen uit. De benodigdheden waren bedoeld voor de heropening van de verloren Mijn van Phandelver, waarvan Rockseeker de locatie had achterhaald. Silverbloom trok naar het nieuwe plaatsje Phandalin omdat hij hoopte orde en wetten naar het dorpje te brengen en zijn adelijke positie te kunnen gebruiken. Onderweg naar Phandalin werden Rockseeker en Hallwinter in opdracht van Koning Grol overvallen door goblins van de Cragmaw Tribe. Hallwinter werd meegevoerd naar Cragmaw Hideout en Rockseeker naar Cragmaw Castle. Galanodel, Silverbloom, Greenbottle en Dankil hebben vervolgens de goblins in Cragmaw Hideout vermoord en Hallwinter bevrijd. Met hem zijn ze naar Phandalin getrokken. In Phandalin vielen de vier avonturiers de schuilplaats van de Redbrands, een criminele bende gevestigd in de kelder van het geruïneerde Tresendar Manor, binnen. Hier vond Silverbloom het legendarische zwaard Talon. De leider van de Redbrands, Glasstaff, wist aan ze te ontsnappen. In ruil voor deze daad kregen ze van Harbin Wester, Phandalin's burgemeester, de eigendomsakte van Tresendar Manor. Ook werd hij door Sildar Hallwinter ingewijd in de Lord's Alliance. Hierna gingen de vier avonturiers naar Neverwinter, waar ze architect Ralphey Oxer inhuurden om Tresendar Manor te herbouwen. Vanuit Neverwinter trokken de avonturiers naar de ruïnes van Thundertree. Hier ontmoetten ze de druïde Reidoth en enkele leden van de Cult of the Dragon. Ze besloten om een gevecht aan te gaan met de groene draak Venomfang, die in een geruïneerde toren woont. Dit gevecht werd de dood voor Brottor Dankil en Erevan Galanodel. Silverbloom en Gerrit Greenbottle regelden voor beiden een vikingbegravenis. Terug in Neverwinter ontmoetten Silverbloom en Greenbottle de half-elf Dalinar Kholinn en de tiefling Akmenos in een taverne. Deze twee sloten zich bij hen aan. Hierna overvielen de avonturiers de Manycoins Moneylanding-bank om aan geld te komen om Ralphey Oxer van te betalen. Gedurende de Midwinter Holiday werden de avonturiers uitgenodigd door Dagult Neverember voor een banket in de Hall of Justice. Nog voordat dit banket kon plaatsvinden verraadde Ralphey Oxer aan Moorlag Manycoins dat de avonturiers hem betaald hebben met gestolen geld. Moorlag stuurde een aantal mercenaries op de avonturiers af, die door de avonturiers werden gedood. 's Avonds tijdens het banket werden ze bezocht door Daren Edermath, die hen vertelt dat Phandalin is aangevallen door goblins. Nadat de avonturiers aankwamen in Phandalin kwamen ze er achter dat de goblins verscheidene inwoners van Phandalin hadden gedood, waaronder Toblen Stonehill, zijn vrouw Trilena en zijn zoon Pip; burgemeester Harbin Wester; barvrouw Grista en winkelier Linene Graywind. De avonturiers doden de goblins en ondervragen Glasstaff, die door de goblins gevangen was genomen, en doden ook de doppelganger Vyerith, die Gundren's kaart naar Wave Echo Cave bij zich had. Glasstaff beweerde dat hij Gundren heeft gedood in Cragmaw Castle en dat naar het kasteel toegaan voor de avonturiers dus niet veel zin meer heeft. In plaats daarvan gingen de avonturiers meteen naar Wave Echo Cave. In Wave Echo Cave kwamen de avonturiers de Zwarte Spin tegen, die de Smederij der Spreuken die zich in de mijn bevond wilde gebruiken om magische wapens de smeden voor Spinnenkoningin Lolth. Ze doodden de Zwarte Spin en bevrijdden Nundro Rockseeker uit de mijn. Zijn broer Tharden was inmiddels overleden. Heerschappij over Phandalin Na de dood van burgemeester Harbin Wester zouden er in Phandalin nieuwe burgemeesterverkiezingen gehouden worden. Zowel Wanko Silverbloom als Halia Thornton hadden zich hiervoor kandidaat gesteld. Maar nog voordat de verkiezingen konden plaatsvinden werd Silverbloom door Dagult Neverember aangesteld als schout van Phandalin om namens de Lord's Alliance te regeren. Hij kreeg daarbij een klein aantal soldaten in zijn dienst en de herbouw van Tresendar Manor werd door Neverember betaald uit de staatskas van Neverwinter.Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Adel Categorie:Avonturier Categorie:Mens Categorie:Lord's Alliance